his dignified peach and lime daquiri
by Honey G
Summary: Draco vai à procura de emoção por Londres, e encontra justo aqueles olhos verdes, segurando uma taça de daquiri. Fic pro Confessions On A Dance Floor, Harry/Draco, do 6v.


**dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri**

A vida doméstica não era para ele. Ser um bom marido não estava em suas prioridades, e talvez ele pudesse ser um bom pai… se Astoria ao menos engravidasse. Fora régio desde o princípio, amando e respeitando como os votos que repetiu na cerimônia. Mas não parecia mais valer a pena.

"Onde você vai?", pergunta Astoria em tom acusativo, duvidando que o marido fizesse algo de bom àquela hora da noite.

"Voltarei tarde", Draco responde evitando o olhar. Sempre foi difícil mentir na cara dura.

"Você não me respondeu!", ela se irrita, agarrando-o pela gola, "Onde?"

"Vou dar um tempo, Astoria!", ele exclama mais irritado do que pensava estar, tirando as mãos dela de si, fechando a porta e caminhando pela noite abafada.

A adrenalina estava alta, e ele não conseguia parar de rir. Caminhava meio sem rumo, à procura de qualquer experiência na noite londrina, qualquer coisa que não envolvesse confrontos de magia, a burocrática sociedade bruxa, sua esposa…

Draco queria fugir de tantas coisas que, tirando elas, já não sabia mais qual seu objetivo de vida. Era exatamente esse motivo que ele procurava em cada rosto, em no rosto de cada londrino que passava ao seu lado, à espera de algum acaso interessante.

E foi muito, muito inesperado encontrar aqueles olhos verdes numa rua em Vauxhall.

"Potter?", ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para chamá-lo. O homem não atende, e se vira rapidamente, andando apressado como se quisesse fugir. "EI!", Draco gritou.

Harry Potter resolveu encará-lo. De frente para o seu inimigo de escola no auge de seus vinte e poucos anos, cabelo elegantemente desarrumado, roupas que Draco numa imaginou que ele usaria. Deu um passo na direção do homem loiro, com um sorriso desafiante, uma garrafa de rum branco na mão.

"Draco Malfoy. O que te traz aqui?", perguntou Potter ainda tentando mostrar indiferença.

"Não agüentava mais minha casa… nem minha mulher", disse ele com incrível sinceridade.

"Tome", Potter ofereceu uma taça conjurada na hora, que Draco pegou imediatamente. "Sei exatamente o que você está sentindo. Tome aqui", e despejou o conteúdo da garrafa na taça de Draco, e os dois se sentaram no meio-fio.

"Rum branco?", perguntou ele antes de beber.

"Daquiri. Pêssego e lima. Fazem a mistura na própria garrafa onde eu compro"

Draco tomou um gole era o misto perfeito de doce e azedo, algo que ele nunca provara na vida. Logo ofereceu a taça para ser enchida de novo, fazendo Potter rir.

"Astoria deve ser um saco", disse ele com a siceridade que o álcool proporciona.

"A Weasley também, pelo visto", retrucou Draco, não para defender a esposa, mas para manter o clima de rivalidade entre os dois. "Engraçado encontrar justo você, Potter"

"Dentre todas as moças e moços londrinos, encontramos justo um ao outro"

"Onde você comprou esse daquiri?", Draco quis mudar o assunto, perturbado ainda pelo moços londrinos. Harry Potter agora era gay?

"The Hoist"

"Não conheço"

"Ainda", disse Potter, gargalhando. Ele se levantou, fechou a garrafa e andou meio cambaleante até a parede mais próxima. Uma senhora viela, pensou Draco.

Que diabos ele estava fazendo ali… Vauxhall era um inferninho em forma de bairro… e o que diabo Harry Potter estava fazendo ali… e por que diabos ele estava seguindo Potter… a mão coçava para puxá-lo pelo sobretudo… aquele daquiri estava afetando seus pensamentos…

"Já está tonto, Malfoy?", Potter o agarrou pelas vestes, e o jogou contra a parede de tijolos, "Impossível crer que eu estou embebedando Draco Malfoy", disse, sob a fraca iluminação.

"Caralho, Harry, por que você não casa comigo?", o rapaz se jogou contra o corpo do outro, sem enxergar nada ou pelo escuro, ou pelo daquiri, ele já não sabia mais nada.

"Porque você já é casado", respondeu Potter, rindo.

"Não hoje, não aqui. Droga, Harry, você fica tão gostoso nesse sobretudo… aliás, você sempre foi…"

"Você não me viu sem ele", Potter já gargalhava.

"Você vestido de capitão de quadribol… voando daquele jeito… quando a gente jogava contra eu tinha vontade de transar com você no vestiário…", Draco foi desabafando aqueles pensamentos todos que o perturbavam desde a adolescência.

Ele não pode ver, mas Harry sorriu, feliz, um pouco desconcertado, mas ainda sim feliz. Aquilo que parecia tão absurdo – Harry e Draco, juntos – agora lhe parecia a única coisa a se fazer.

"Você ainda quer?", perguntou Potter com a voz mais adolescente do que planejara. Draco não respondeu com palavras – preferiu deixar o corpo responder por si.

Draco precisava de mais daquiri, de noites em Vauxhall, de Harry, do gosto dele, da pele dele, isso e somente isso o fazia se sentir vivo de novo.


End file.
